


Binging Unknown

by FlashBastard



Category: Expedition Unknown (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley comes across a marathon of Expedition Unknown





	Binging Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Josh Gates is only included because I copied verbatim one of the intros to one of the episodes.

Crowley didn't watch a lot of TV when it really came down to it. He'd watched Golden Girls, of course, and still occasionally watched the reruns he could find. It had been one of his favorite TV shows. When Hastur and Ligur started interrupting his TV viewing more often than not, he started to cut back. It was hard to enjoy TV when they could cut in at any moment. After they were both successfully irradicated, though, and the end of the world was averted, he could go back to watching TV leisurely. 

He'd managed to convince Aziraphale to get a TV for the back room of the shop. He could curl up on the comfortable couch with a bowl of popcorn and just enjoy himself while Aziraphale read. Especially since he didn't need the volume up very high to be able to hear it. He was flipping through the channels one day when he stopped on the Travel Channel. 

"Jesus Christ. Perhaps you've heard of him. The key figure of the largest religion on the planet. Worshipped by more than two billion people. His story is one of miracles, but also of mysteries. Specifically the early part of his life. In fact, in the roughly thirty years between his birth and his baptism, virtually nothing is written about the most influential person in history." The man on the screen said. Crowley was officially hooked. It turned out that it was actually a marathon of this show about various mysteries throughout the world, and throughout history, and Crowley found it all rather fascinating. 

"Oh that's not how it happened at all!" He yelled at the screen when they were discussing something that happened in Rome. 

"What are you watching?" Aziraphale asked after about the third hour of Crowley yelling at the TV as if it were a sporting event and his team were doing poorly. 

"It's this show. Some of the things he gets right but some of it..." Crowley shook his head and scoffed. "It's ridiculous." 

"Then why do you keep watching it?" Aziraphale asked with a smile. 

"Well, I mean....he does get some of it right. And there are some things I didn't know." Crowley shrugged, his eyes never leaving the screen. "He figured out they've had the wrong Bethlehem this whole time." 

"He did?" Aziraphale got up and walked over to sit down next to Crowley. "How'd they figure that out?" 

"They realized there was a Bethlehem in Galillee." Crowley rolled his eyes. It hadn't really been that difficult. "Think they said something about tackling the flood at some point." He gave Aziraphale a side eye and the angel swallowed. 

"Wait....was that a black serpent in that cave painting?" Aziraphale tilted his head. Crowley grabbed the remote and rewound a bit, thankful for the DVR function. He paused it in the right spot for a moment. 

"Oh yeah.....I remember that." Crowley said as he let the show play again. Aziraphale just rolled his eyes. They were so enrapt in the show, occasionally talking about the details being wrong or being amazed at the information they'd gotten right. They didn't notice that it had gotten dark outside and that it was starting to become light again. That was until an alarm went off on Crowley's phone. 

"We've been watching all night." Aziraphale said with a bit of a stretch. 

"It is a good show." Crowley stood up and stretched himself, his shirt coming up just a bit as he did. 

"We'll have to see if there's more to watch later." Aziraphale said with a smile, his eyes traveling over Crowley's body instinctively. Crowley pulled out his phone and did a quick internet search for the host of the show. 

"Well, this show has seven seasons so far. He's also got a show called Legendary Locations which has two seasons and there are some other shows as well." Crowley kept scrolling through.

"It sounds like we'll have a lot to watch over the next while." Aziraphale chuckled softly. He certainly didn't plan on a repeat of today, but the show was interesting. 

"Looks like it." Crowley smiled. He was looking forward to more time curled up on the couch with Aziraphale.


End file.
